yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Blazion
is a Rank C Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "The king of beasts with a mane of fire! This hot-blooded Yo-kai fills folks with fiery enthusiasm." As of Yo-kai Watch 2, Kusa-kui Otoko evolves into Niku-kui Otoko when fused with this Yo-kai. As of Yo-kai Watch 3, Blazion evolves into Peraperaion when fused with Merican Flour. Appearance Blazion is a fiery lion yokai with a white scar on his forehead. His mane and eyebrows are burning flame and his fur is orange. He has large hands and forearms with red spirals on them. He wears a grey-black martial artist robes. He is short (about half as tall as Nate) but his mane is about half his height. Gallery Melamelion.png Merameraion.png|In Yo-kai Watch: Punipuni Melamelaion medal.png|Yo-Kai medal Pic12.png|Yo-kai Medal Art Melamelion soultimate medal.png|Soultimate Medal Melamelion lucky medal.png|Lucky Medal blazionmedalmoments.jpg|Medal Moments Blaziodifference.jpg BlazionFlameless.jpg Personality Blazion is very bold and motivated in the anime. He firmly believes that hard work is something to be proud of, and it makes people feel better. He is very active as well. In the original Japanese, Blazion only says "Mera", which was replaced by animal-like exclamations (which can make him sound like a dog when Blazion is being very hot-blooded in a given scene) in the English dub, and during the fight with Noway, he says "Muri!/No way!." It was revealed in Episode 97 that Blazion can talk normally while he was in his flameless form. Although this is true, he can speak a few words with his manes. So far, the only quotes he said were "No way!" and "We're sorry, so super sorry!" Relationships Nate and Whisper Blazion is one of Nate's usual choice whenever he needs a brave Yo-kai. Inaho and USApyon Blizzaria Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink Roughraff Blazion bumped into Roughraff and fought him. They beat each other up in a draw match. Roughraff liked how tough Blazion was and became his friend. Powers and Abilities Blazion has the power to make someone extremely motivated and passionate, especially about work. However, the people under his influence risk getting carried away and become oblivious to what other people's feelings, like when Blazion possessed Nate's Negatibuzz-possessed dentist, and Blazion can release fires. In the English dub, Blazion is said to make others competitive. Stats | medal = Isamashi | image = | hp =393 | power =195 | spirit =167 | defence =153 | speed =201 |tribe = Brave}} NOTE: Remember that Blazion won't always end up having these stats at 99 due to attitude. |90-135|5 = Single enemy|-}} |50-110|Fire|Single enemy}} ||5 = Single ally|6 = Sets an ally's heart ablaze. This also raises its STR.|-}} }}|80|5 = All enemies|Fire|6 = Burns enemies with the flaming power of his fighting spirit.}} }}||6 = Power increases when an ally is defeated.|-}} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Blazion appears on the 3rd Floor of the Construction Site at night (Downtown Springdale). He also appears in the 3rd and 4th Circles of the Infinite Inferno. Yo-kai Watch 3 Automatically befriended in Inaho's story. Quotes * Loafing: "Taking a rest!" History He is first encountered in episode 6 and possesses Nate and Eddie. After scoldings from Whisper and Bear, Nate summons Hungramps to confront him. Blazion stops possessing Eddie, but only to possess Katie. Nate summons Happierre to calm everyone down and Blazion gives Nate his medal. Later in the episode, he is summoned to pump up a Negatibuzz inspirited Dr. Smiles. In episode 8, he attempts to drive out a Hidabat inspirited Jibanyan. In episode 11, he confronts Noway, but he fails saying in English, "No way!" In episode 13, he confronts Chatalie and says what she is doing things the wrong way. In the end, however, Whisper says it was a bad idea to call Blazion causing the hot-blooded lion to bite Whisper's head. In episode 15, he takes a relaxing bath in Sproink's hot spring. In episode 30, he burns So-Sorree as payback for what the apology Yo-kai made Nate do to his classmates and Whisper. Ittangomen fumes at the three of them and Blazion, Whisper, and Nate feint apologies saying: "We're sorry, we're super sorry!" In episode 45, Blazion is summoned to cure Thornyan, but it was no avail as he and Hidabat get sick and they, along with Thornyan, injure Whisper. In episode 54, Fusafusan makes his hair longer and wackier. In episode 63, he competes in Yo-Kai Hellish April Fools Day, but Sebastian tricks him into getting fired up and throwing a fastball strike, thus he gets out. In episode 64, Bruff says he likes his motivation causing Blazion to fall for his big-bro charms. In episode 78, he meets Inaho and USApyon and help them build the rocket engine. In episode 81, he and his fellow hot clan members (Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink) make Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan's day super hot. Luckily, Blizzaria arrives and makes it cool, only to make it worse after and unintentionally freezing her seven friends/victims. In episode 82, Minochi makes him and several other Yo-kai jealous at Nate because he was not summoned when they wanted to be. In episode 83, he and his fellow hot clan members are once again tortured by Blizzaria. In episode 88, he helps Inaho and USApyon's rocket fly. In episode 91, he and his fellow hot clan members perform for the Red team. In episode 94, he makes a cameo and Inaho and USApyon watch him pick his nose because he was inspirited by Hanahojin. In episode 97, the Phantom Thief Kopin (Karayaburi) steals his fiery manes. However, this allow him to talk normally. Inaho finds replacements for his stolen fiery manes so that Blazion would be able to become fired up and throw a fastball strike at USApyon. Kopin returns his manes, but Inaho still says he stole Blazion's heart. In episode 107, he and several other fuming Yo-kai gets infuriated from the Whisper rumor due to Kakusan, and they angrily assault the defenseless Whisper. In episode 113, he gets invited to sing with Blizzaria's group: "Iroiro Tsuclover Z", which consists of the Yo-kai that helped Inaho and USApyon build their rocket (Fusafusan, Unchikuma, and Statiking). Blazion accepts the offer and falls in love with Blizzaria. After the performance, Nate and Whisper are still unimpressed, but Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink are infuriated at Blazion's hot clan betrayal. In episode 119, he makes a cameo powering Komasan and Komajiro's hot-air balloon. In episode 122, he reveals his Yo-kai origins to Inaho, USApyon, and Blizzaria. He takes off his manes to become flameless to do so. He was once a circus lion that entertained his audience. However, the circus tent was accidentally set on fire one day. While trapped in his cage, he noticed that a child had tripped. To save him, he rammed his head against the bars of the cage, and broke free, creating the scar on his forehead in the process. Taking the child, he leaped onto a platform, and threw the boy to safety. However, the platform broke, sending Blazion into the burning flames, resulting in his death. Blazion's heartbreaking story touches Inaho and USApyon, but still leaves Blizzaria unimpressed. In episode 124, he makes cameos fighting and befriending Roughraff in Inaho's story, and being inspirited by Darisu in Nate's story. In episode 125, he, his fellow hot clan members, Inaho, and USApyon learn about Blizzaria's origins. The hot clan attempts to hide Frostina's glacial clip, but end up freezing and failing. After 37 episodes of summoning hiatus, Blazion was summoneed in episode 129 to confront Demonade. She liked him at first, but her replies after that saddened him. In episode 130, he makes a Dream Land cameo, and wins a prize. Trivia * He is voiced by Brent Pendergrass. Origin Name Origin * "Blazion" is a portmanteau of blaze (or blazing) and lion. * "Merameraion" is a combination of mera mera (メラメラ. Japanese onomatopoeia for "burning flames) and the English lion. It could also be a wordplay on the name of the Merlion statue in Singapore. * "Flamileón" is a combination of flama ''("flame") and ''león ''("lion"). Related Yo-kai *Quaken *Siro *Peraperaion In other languages * Japanese: メラメライオン ''Merameraion * Spanish: Flamileón * French: Feulion * German: Leodrio * Italian: Leofuoco * Portuguese: Fogoleo * Korean: 타올라이온 Taollaion * Chinese: Category:Brave Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai